Celos
by Fushimi Saruhiko
Summary: Quien dijo que Hibari Kyoya, nunca sintio celos


Celos…

Nuevo Fic *O*

Grimm: tarada ¬¬

***

Quien dijo que Hibari Kyoya, nunca sintio celos.

La primera vez que sintio celos, fue de aquel jefe herbivoro; Sawada Tsunayoshi: al ver que ella cada dia le brindaba una sonrisa

La segunda vez que sintio celos; fue de su estupido tutor; Dino Cavallone al invitarla, a salir en el festival de Namimori, en primer lugar el no era estudiante de la escuela y ella tampoco, pero el jefe herbivoro, los habia invitado que se le iba a hacer.

La quinta vez que sintio celos fue: cuando el niño con traje de vaca la abrazo, que ese imbecil no sabia que ella era su propiedad o se hacia pendejo, bueno ella tampoco lo sabia.

La decima vez que sintio celos fue del mismisimo jefe Vongola; era su cumpleaños numero 16, la bola de herbivoros le habian echo una fiesta sorpresa, el claro no hiba a asistir, odiaba las multitudes, ella si tenia que asistir era la cumpleañera; pero cuando el no soporto mas cuando todos los presentes le dieron su abrazo, el ultimo fue Sawada pero; estaba algo sonjorado y cuando se dispuso a darselo, entro el la cogio del brazo y se la llevo de ahí, no hiba a permitir que alguien mas abrazara algo que por derecho le pertenecia.

La quinceava vez que sintio celos; fue del idiota de Mukuro, ese maldito cabeza de piña, solo para joderlo; coqueteaba con ella y en su cara, idiota que se creia. Ya se las cobraria.

La dieciochoava vez que sintio celos, fue de Gokudera Hayato, por que mierdas le decia mujer estupida y despues intentaba besarla, eso si no lo permitiria y lo mordio hasta la muerte, se sintio como un idiota cuando descubrio que fue por encargo del jefe Vongola. Genial se habia descubierto.

La venteava vez que sintio celos: fue de su propia mascota, cuando se pos en su hermoso cabello y ella le brindaba una sonrisa y le besaba su cabezita.

Hasta de los malditos alimentos sentia celos, que derecho tenian las manzanas, en besar primeros sus labios

Hasta en San Valentin tuvo celos, ese dia lo hiba a detestar y mucho. A todos en la mansion Vongola le habia dado chocolates, desde el escuadron de Asesinato varia, hasta su tutor idiota, que de casualidad pasaba, le tomo poca importancia o eso era lo que queria pensar, cuando en realidad sentia unos celos enormes, que el pobre Kusakabe tuvo que pagar, si no hasta que vio en su una pequeña bolsita de chocolates, con la siguiente nota: _"Boun San Valentino Hibari Kyoya_ " , sabia que era de ella de quien mas aun asi, sintio celos de los demas idiotas a quien ella les dio.

Y la ultima vez que sintio celos, fue de un disfraz, un dizfras un misero y patetico disfraz , cual dizfras sencillo uno de conejita de play boy, que usaba ella a pedido del Bebe; Rebon ya sabia de los deseos ocultos detrás de los orbes del Guardian de la Nube Vongola , sabia que le gustaba Miura y sencillamente con dino decidio divertirse:

-Haru- musito el bebe (bueno ya no tan bebe estaba eb su forma adulta)

-Si, Rebon-chan, en que puedo ayudarte- pregunto la joven de ojos chocolates

- Me harias el favor, de ponerte este disfraz; para el baile de disfraces de los Vongola- dijo de forma seria

-Claro Reborn-chan – dijo ella saltando alegremente, por que, en realidad le agradaba usar disfrazes.

La fiestratrascurria sin el menor incidente, hasta que ella bajo las escaleras, por que, llamo facilmente la atencion de todos los invitados, su bella y gracil figura era envuelta en aquel disfraz, su cuerpo se acoplaba perfecto, era la combinación exacta de ternura y sensualidad sin duda alguna. Los invitados no podia despegar sus ojos de ella, tan bella pequeña, fragil y a la vez tan fuerte femenina y sensual. Hasta el mismisimo Gokudera admitia que se veia bien, eso solo por que Tsuna lo dijo (XD Como buena mano derecha apoya en todo a Tsuna).

En otro lado de la mansion Vongola. Se encontraba Hibari, sabia de la reunion de herbivoros pero no planeaba ir, nunca le an gustado las multitudes, hasque que llego cierta persona a meter sizaña;

-Yo Kyoya – pronunciaba una voz familiar

-que haces aquí – Contesto con indiferencia el Exprefecto

-venia a ver si no me quieres acompañar a la reunion, Tsuna y los demas te estan esperando- decia cantarinamente Dino (por dio amo a este hombre +w+)

-No – dijo secamente el otro

-Pero.. Kyoya te perderas la diversion, la comida y a la bella Haru disfrazada de conejita- decia inocentemente aquel rubio.

Conejita, habia escuchado bien: una conejita o si su cerebro lo capto rapidamente, sin decir nada salio de aquella habitacion bastante enojado, a quien mierdas se le habia ocurrido disfrazarla asi; para cuando lo descubriera lo morderia hasta la muerte…..

-Haru-chan, gustasbailar conmigo- la aterciopelada y algo burlesca voz de Mokuro , sono en todo el salon , mientras le tomaba la mano caballerosamente posando un beso en esta.

- Claro, Mokuro-kun – respondiala castaña y justo cuando el otro hiba a tomarla de la cintura, una tonfa se atravezo en su camino.

- No teques mi propiedad- los voz seca seria de Hibari, llamo la atencion de todos pero le vaalio un cacahuate, ella era suya y si no aprendia por las bunas lo hiba a hacer por las malas, caminaba decidido hacia ella, sacando sus tonfas de su caja de armas y de un golpe a Mokuro lo hizo a un lado de su _"propiedad"_ y sin mas la saco de ahí, nadie pregunto que paso ahí simplemente se dieron cuenta que el, frio Hibari Kyoya se habia enamorado.

Mientras en los jardines Vongola

-hahi!! Hibari-san me podrias soltar me lastimas- le decia pacientemente Haru, ella sabia las formas de la Nube Vongola de tratar a la gente. El otro la solto y le dijo:

-escuchame bien Miura por que no me gusta repetir las cosas, eres mia y no quiero que nadie, te toque, por que de ahora en adelante tu eres mi "_Novia"- _dijo tranquilamente Hibari

Estaba sorprendida no hiba negarlo, desde cuando Hibari sentia celos, desde cuando le decia que le pertenecia, estaba en su letargo; cuando sintio unos labios posarse en los suyos, al principio se resistio pero mientras avanzaba, aquel beso se dejo llevar, era dulce y tierno y a la vez saljvaje y sensual, se separaron por falta de aire, ella lo miro sonrojada, lo amaba en realidad amaba a aquel sadico guardian:

- Lo entendiste_ Haru _le dijo con una sonrisa el_._

- Si Kyo-san – les respondio alegrmente.

Desde la ventana el Hitman sabia que eso siempre fue la mejor manera de provocar los celos de Hibari Kyoya, si todo siempre lo planeo el, por que; simplemente esba aburrido.

***

OMG lo termine me quedo raro u.ú

Grimm: tu siempre escribes cosas raras

Como sea..¬¬ espero y les sea de su agrado este peueño fic, dudas sugerencia amenanzas de muerte todo es bn recibido


End file.
